This application is based on the European Patent Application No. 00 125 865.6-2308, filed Nov. 25, 2000, of which the priority is claimed.
The present invention relates to a closing device, specifically for a closing of a bag, which closing device has a strap adapted to enclose a bag, which strap is bent to a loop which is closed by a permanent connection.
Such a closing device is disclosed e.g. in the German Publication DE 44 18 877 C2. This closing device, after having been opened, can not be readily closed again and an initial opening thereof is difficult to recognize.
Hence, it is a general object of the invention to provide a closing device, specifically for a closing of a bag which enables a better recognition of an initial opening thereof and may easily be closed again.
A further object is to provide a strap of the kind set forth above and comprising an inner portion and an outer portion, which portions are defined against each other by a design rupture line and connected through mentioned permanent connection enabling an opening of the loop by a severing of the design rupture line and a folding of the inner portion out of the outer portion, which inner portion is adapted to be inserted into an opening produced in the outer portion for a producing of a releasable connection between the inner portion and the outer portion.
The strap includes preferably in the folded out state of the inner portion a tongue formed at least in part by the inner portion which tongue is adapted to be inserted into the opening of the outer portion. According to a preferred embodiment this tongue has preferably recesses and/or projections for a form-locked anchoring in the opening of the outer portion. Form locked is to be understood that such an anchoring can be overcome and opened upon excertion of a pulling force only by a deformation of the inner and/or outer portion. Mentioned recesses are preferably formed at least in part by the inner and/or outer portion.
If, according to a further preferred embodiment, the inner portion projects beyond an end of the strap when it is in the folded out state, the strap may be accordingly lengthened and its manipulation will be facilitated.